onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Trafalgar D. Water Law
500,000,000 440,000,000 200,000,000 |devilfruits = Op-Operacjowoc |height = 191 cm}} Trafalgar D. Water Law, szerzej znany jako Trafalgar Law, jest piratem z North Blue, kapitanem i lekarzem załogi Sercowych. Jest jednym z dwunastu piratów znanych jako "Najgorsza Generacja" (wcześniej znanych jako "Jedenastka Supernowych"). Po przeskoku został jednym z Siedmiu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz, ale jego pozycja została mu odebrana po sprzymierzeniu się z załogą Słomkowego Kapelusza i obaleniu Donquixote Doflamingo. Law, podobnie jak wielu innych piratów, marzy o znalezieniu One Piece. Podczas przeskoku nagroda za jego głowę wzrosła z 200,000,000 do 440,000,000, lecz została zniesiona. Po tym, jak utracił status Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz, wzrosła do 500,000,000. Wygląd Law jest wysokim i szczupłym mężczyzną. Ma czarne włosy, które są zakryte przez białą czapkę z szarymi plamkami. Ma też bródkę i baczki. Nosi żółtą koszulkę z jego Jolly Rogerem i czarnymi rękawkami. Nosi także jasne jeansy z dziwnymi plamkami, podobnymi do tych, które ma na czapce. W każdym uchu ma po 2 kolczyki, posiada wiele tatuaży na ciele, szczególnie na lewej ręce, bo na każdym z palców ma wytatuowane litery - D, E, A, T, H. Z tyłu prawej ręki ma także wytatuowany krzyż, na piersi ma serce w którego środku znajduje się coś w stylu jego Jolly Rogera. Po przeskoku jego czapka straciła obręcz, a Law przekształcił ją na coś w rodzaju bejsbolówki. Na Punk Hazard nosił długi płaszcz z jego Jolly Rogerem na rękawie oraz czarne buty. Galeria Główna seria Law%27s_Wanted_Poster_Chapter_659.png|Poprzedni list gończy Lawa na okładce 659. rozdziału. Law%27s_Wanted_Poster.png|Obecny list gończy Lawa. Law%27s_Pre_Timeskip_Manga_Color_Scheme.png|Schemat kolorów Lawa w mandze przed przeskokiem. Law%27s_Manga_Color_Scheme.png|Schemat kolorów Lawa w mandze po przeskoku. Trafalgar_D._Water_Law_as_a_Child_Anime.png|Law jako dziecko w anime, wygląd oparty na tym z SBS. Trafalgar_D._Water_Law_at_Age_10.png|Law w wieku 10 lat, krótko po dołączeniu do załogi Donquixote. Law%27s_Tattoos.png|Tatuaże Lawa w kolorze. Law%27s_Finger_Tattoos.png|Zbliżenie na tatuaże na palcach Lawa. Law_Without_a_Hat.png|Law bez czapki. Trafalgar_Law_on_Punk_Hazard.png|Strój Lawa podczas pobytu na Punk Hazard. Trafalgar_D._Water_Law_Anime_Post_Timeskip_Infobox.png|Strój Lawa po opuszczeniu Punk Hazard. Law_Dressrosa_Outfit.png|Przebranie Lawa podczas pobytu na Dressrosie. Law%27s_Zou_Outfit.png|Strój Lawa podczas pobytu na Zou. Law%27s_Wano_Outfit.png|Strój Lawa podczas pobytu w Kraju Wano. Law_Tengai.png|Law w tengai. Gry wideo Trafalgar_Law_One_Py_Berry_Match.png|Law przed przeskokiem w One Py Berry Match. Trafalgar_Law_Unlimited_World_Red.png|Law po przeskoku w One Piece: Unlimited World Red. Law_Super_Grand_Battle_X.png|Law po przeskoku w One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X. Law_Pirate_Warriors_3.png|Law po przeskoku w One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3. DLC_Trafalgar_D._Water_Law_Pirate_Warriors_3.png|Strój Lawa na Dressrosie w One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3. One_Piece_Burning_Blood_Duel_Trafalgar_Law_%28Artwork%29.png|Grafika Lawa z One Piece: Burning Blood. One_Piece_Burning_Blood_Heart_Trafalgar_Law_%28Artwork%29.png|Grafika Lawa z odkrytą klatką piersiową z One Piece: Burning Blood. Law_Thousand_Storm.png|Law przed przeskokiem w One Piece Thousand Storm. Law_timeskip_Thousand_Storm.png|Law po przeskoku w One Piece Thousand Storm. Law_Dressrosa_Thousand_Storm.png|Law w stroju z Dressrosy w One Piece Thousand Storm. Law_White_Day_Thousand_Storm.png|Law w marynarce w One Piece Thousand Storm. Law_Animal_Coat_Thousand_Storm.png|Law w zwierzęcym płaszczu w One Piece Thousand Storm. Law_Zou_Thousand_Storm.png|Law w stroju z Zou w One Piece Thousand Storm. Law_Jumputi.png|Law w Jumputi Heroes. Law_Jumputi_Dressrosa.png|Law w stroju z Dressrosy w Jumputi Heroes. Law_Pirate_Warriors_4.png|Law w One Piece: Pirate Warriors 4. Inne Law_Anime_Concept_Art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Lawa po przeskoku z anime. SBS71_3_Law_Tattoos.png|Szkice tatuaży Lawa. Trafalgar_Law_in_Adventure_Island.png|Law w One Piece Film Dice Game Adventure Island. Law_Stampede_Outfit.png|Strój Lawa w One Piece: Stampede. Law_as_a_Female.png|Law jako kobieta. Log_Sabaody.png|Law w futrzanym płaszczu przed przeskokiem na okładce One Piece Log Collection. Log_Punk_Hazard.png|Law na okładce One Piece Log Collection. Log_Corazon_Alt.png|Law jako dziecko na okładce One Piece Log Collection. LOST_IN_Shinsekai.png|Law po przeskoku na okładce płyty One Piece Nippon Judan! 47 Cruise CD. Trafalgar_Law%27s_Personalized_Den_Den_Mushi.png|Ślimakofon Lawa. Osobowość Law jest bardzo wyluzowany i arogancki w stosunku do wrogów. Nawet w sytuacji, w której Vergo miał nad nim ogromną przewagę. Law powiedział mu, że gdyby tylko miał swoje serce, to natychmiast by go pokonał. Law jest też bardzo inteligentny i przebiegły, a ludzie z marynarki nazywają go szaleńcem, gdyż przyniósł ze sobą do bazy marynarki sto wciąż bijących serc. Mimo tego, jaką ma reputację, jest on bardzo opanowanym człowiekiem i wcale nie jest taki walnięty, jak myślą marynarze. Nie lubi, kiedy ktoś inny wydaje mu rozkazy i mimo przebiegłości jest honorowym człowiekiem. Cały czas stara się być poważny. Relacje Załoga Law nie ma nic przeciwko przyjmowaniu nowych członków do załogi, czego przykładem jest Jean Bart. Były niewolnik szybko wkomponował się w załogę i w zamian za wolność stał się wartościowym załogantem. Ponadto Trafalgar wydaje się być w bliskich relacjach z Bepo, który nie ma nic przeciwko, noszeniu miecza swego kapitana i temu, że Law się o niego opiera, podczas gdy niedźwiedź śpi. Kapitan jest podziwiany przez załogę, która wykonuje jego rozkazy, bez najmniejszego wahania. Zwłaszcza Shachi i Penguin widzą w swoim kapitanie niezwykłą osobę, która stała się ich idolem i przewodnikiem. Sojusznicy Monkey D. Luffy Po raz pierwszy panowie spotkali się w domu aukcyjnym, gdzie Luffy przybył by odbić Keimi z rąk handlarzy niewolników. Gdy Luffy uderzył Charlosa ze światowej arystokracji, Trafalgar był nieco zaskoczony, ale nie spanikował. Gdy potem obaj walczyli przed budynkiem przeciwko Marynarce, nabrali do siebie nieco respektu. Później Trafalgar pomógł gumiakowi uciec z Marineford i udzielił mu niezbędnej pomocy medycznej. Law stwierdził wtedy, że jeżeli Luffy w przyszłości, zostanie jego przeciwnikiem, to mimo wszystko będzie to jakaś relacja pomiędzy nimi, a gdyby pozwolił Słomkowemu Kapeluszowi umrzeć podczas wojny, była by to wielka hańba. Po przeskoku czasowym, Trafalgar został Królewskim Wojownikiem Mórz i spotkał się przez przypadek z Luffym, na wyspie Punk Hazard. Gumiak od razu zaczął dziękować za pomoc, ale Law uznał, że nie potrzebuje wdzięczności i oznajmił Słomkowemu, że chce z nim porozmawiać w innym miejscu. Kiedy obaj uporali się z przeciwnościami losu i wreszcie mogli swobodnie wymienić zdania, Trafalgar zaproponował Luffy'emu zawiązanie sojuszu przeciwko Kaidou. Luffy od razu się zgodził i od tego momentu uważał Lawa za przyjaciela, jednak doktor rozumiał sojusz nieco inaczej. By zyskać zaufanie Słomkowego, Chirurg Śmierci pomógł uratować przetrzymywane na wyspie dzieci, które zostały porwane. Następnie z pełnym zaufaniem zlecił Luffy'emu złapanie Caesara Clowna. Pomimo problemów, początkowa faza planu została zrealizowana i Law zaczął rozumieć sposób postępowania gumiaka, a ponadto zżył się lepiej z całą załogą. Reszta Słomkowych Szczególnie Usopp i Nami są nieufni wobec nowego sprzymierzeńca. Robin popiera decyzję swojego kapitana, ale jest świadoma możliwości zdrady ze strony Lawa, a Zoro nie sprzeciwia się sojuszowi, który na celu ma pokonanie jednego z Yonko. Sanji, Brook oraz Franky, po prostu zaakceptowali decyzję Luffy'ego. Wygląda też na to, że Trafalgar stworzył neutralną relację z Chopperem, który jest zafascynowany mocą Op-Operacjowocu i chyba darzy doktora szacunkiem. Co prawda potem, renifer nazywa Lawa mordercą, ale okazuje się, że Królewski Wojownik Mórz tylko straszył Tony'ego i tak na prawdę wyleczył chore dzieci, o które martwił się lekarz Słomkowych. Zazwyczaj Law ma tendencję do odbierania wszystkiego w śmiertelnie poważny sposób, lecz Słomkowi są jego kompletnym przeciwieństwem i zawsze śmieją się nawet w poważnych sytuacjach. Dlatego Chirurg Śmierci nawet nie zauważył, kiedy przystosował się do stylu bycia załogi i zaprzestał ciągłego upominania podwładnych człowieka-gumy. Rywale/wrogowie Eustass Kid Kid i Law są obaj przedstawicielami Najgorszej Generacji oraz rywalami w poszukiwaniu One Piece. Nie darzą się zbytnio sympatią. W mandze Kid skomentował za plecami Lawa, że ten słynie ze złych manier, na co chirurg śmierci w odpowiedzi pokazał mu środkowy palec. Kin'emon Początkowo samuraj chował do Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz urazę za to, że tamten pociął go na kawałki, kiedy zrozpaczony szukał swojego syna. Później jednak Kin'emon schował swoją dumę i żal, a następnie rozpoczął współpracę z Lawem, by odnaleźć syna i pokonać Caesara. Gdy to się udało, okazało się, że samuraj musi uratować jeszcze swojego towarzysza, więzionego na Dressrosie i razem z Trafalgarem wyrusza na wyspę, płynąc statkiem Słomkowych. Od pewnego momentu lekarz zyskał szacunek Kin'emona. Vergo Law zna byłego wiceadmirała Marynarki z dzieciństwa. Chociaż obaj należeli do tej samej pirackiej grupy to spotkali się tylko raz i to przez przypadek. Law, nie wiedząc że Vergo jest szpiegiem Jokera, przekazał mu kapsułę z planami Doflamingo i poprosił o ocalenie Rosinante myśląc, że Vergo jest zwykłym członkiem Marynarki. Kiedy jednak Vergo zobaczył drugiego Corazona otworzył przez podejrzliwość kapsułę i zrozumiał, że jego następca zdradził Doflamingo. Rozwścieczony zaczął bić Rosinante, a kiedy Law stanął w obronie swojego przyjaciela również został pobity. Chociaż udało im się wymknąć Vergo a Law spotkał go ponownie dopiero w Punk Hazard to Doflamingo nabijał się z Lawa, że spotkanie z Vergo w młodości zostawiło traumę u młodego doktora. Okularnik często drwi z Lawa i wykorzystuje każdą okazję by zadać mu ból. Wyraźnie widać, że obydwaj za sobą nie przepadają, a sprzymierzeniec Luffy'ego darzy podwładnego Jokera szczerą nienawiścią. Gdy Doflamingo rozkazał Vergo, zamordować Trafalgara ze szczególnym okrucieństwem, pirat zasugerował by odciąć młodzianowi ucho na dowód jego śmierci. Mimo to, ówczesny Królewski Wojownik Mórz nie przestraszył się potężnego wroga i odpłacił mu pięknym za nadobne, krojąc Vergo na wiele kawałków i nie zostawiając mu złudzeń, kto jest silniejszy z nich dwóch. Caesar Clown Ta dwójka od początku nie grała ze sobą w otwarte karty. Obydwaj bezustannie szukali u przeciwnika oznak zdrady, jednocześnie starając zapewnić sobie przewagę. Caesar nie ufał Trafalgarowi i zażądał jego serca w zamian za serce Monet. Co prawda obydwaj poszli względem siebie na ustępstwa i pomogli sobie nawzajem, ale były to tylko kalkulacje, prowadzone w celu zrealizowania swoich własnych interesów. Law był także zdegustowany sposobem w jaki Clown wykorzystywał dzieci do eksperymentów. Niedługo potem okazało się, że głównym celem Trafalgara, było porwanie naukowca, który umiał wytworzyć SAD, by wykorzystać go jako kartę przetargową w starciu z Jokerem i zmusić go do rezygnacji z posady Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz, co jak wiemy, nie udało się. Caesar stwierdził również, że gdyby Trafalgar nie okazał się zdrajcą, to obaj mogli zostać przyjaciółmi, ale nie było to raczej szczere wyznanie. Donquixote Doflamingo Law był niegdyś podwładnym najbardziej tajemniczego z Królewskich Wojowników Mórz. Joker widział w doktorze wielki potencjał, trzymał dla niego wysoką posadę we własnej załodze i traktował go jak młodszego brata.Trafalgar dołączył do załogi Doflamingo ze względu na tragiczne wydarzenia w Flevance, które wywołały w dziesięcioletnim wówczas chłopcu nienawiść do świata i chęć zniszczenia. Był członkiem załogi Donquixote przez dwa lata podczas których był też trenowany by w przyszłości zostać trzecim Corazonem. Jednakże Donquixote Rosinante - drugi Corazon, młodszy brat Dolfamingo oraz jego prawa ręka - zabrał Lawa ze statku by spróbować uleczyć jego zatrucie bursztynowym ołowiem na własną rękę oraz wyrwać młodego chłopca ze zgubnych wpływów swego starszego brata. Pół roku poszukiwań lekarstwa poszło na marne ale Rosinante i Law zaprzyjaźnili się ze sobą. Kiedy Doflamingo przekazał swemu młodszemu bratu informacje o lokalizacji Op-Operacjowocu ten wykorzystał sytuację i ukradł mu owoc sprzed nosa by nakarmić nim Lawa. Rosinante zdołał ukryć Lawa ale sam został schwytany przez swoich byłych kamratów. Law, choć ukryty, był w stanie usłyszeć jak Doflamingo zapowiedział, że skoro Law zjadł Op-Operacjowoc to będzie musiał być dodatkowo nauczony w tym jak ważne jest umrzeć za swojego kapitana. Następnie śmiertelnie postrzelił Rosinante i zostawił go na śmierć. Trafalgar Law obiecał sobie wówczas pomścić swego zabitego przyjaciela. Doflamingo, nie będąc świadomy, że Law poprzysiągł mu zemstę, zostawił mu jeden z czterech elitarnych siedzeń oczekując jego powrotu i dalej myśląc o nim jak o młodszym bracie. Dopiero wydarzenia na Punk Hazard i informacje Vergo o planach Lawa pogrzebały jakąkolwiek nadzieję na to, że Law planuje kiedykolwiek powrócić do załogi Donquixote. W zamian Doflamingo zlecił Vergo, by zabił chłopaka w tak okrutny sposób, że tamten pożałuje, iż w ogóle się urodził. Jednak tym, co doprowadziło blondyna do szewskiej pasji, było porwanie Caesara i żądanie ze strony Lawa, by Joker ustąpił z pozycji Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz. Po wielu zawieruchach obydwaj stanęli naprzeciwko siebie na wyspie Green Bit, gdzie zjawił się również admirał Isshou. Smoker Relacje Lawa i Smokera ciężko opisać w jednym zdaniu. Początkowo obydwaj nie szczędzili sobie wzajemnych uszczypliwości i otwarcie okazywali wrogość względem siebie. Panowie stoczyli ze sobą wyrównany pojedynek, który ostatecznie wygrał Trafalgar, wykorzystując moc swojego diabelskiego owocu. Doktor upokorzył wiceadmirała, kradnąc mu serce, a następnie umiejscawiając Smokera w ciele Tashigi. Mimo to, mężczyźni byli zdolni do późniejszej współpracy, by pokonać tego samego wroga. Po zakończonych starciach, urządzili sobie nawet przyjacielską pogawędkę, a Law podzielił się z marynarzem swoimi planami i zauważył, że jeżeli dowie się o nich kwatera główna Marynarki, to będzie mu to na rękę. Globalny Rząd i Marynarka Przed przeskokiem czasowym, Law został uznany za wroga Rządu Globalnego. Trafalgar jako pirat był zmuszony walczyć przeciwko marynarzom oraz ich sojusznikom, a ponadto wyzwolił on niewolnika należącego do światowej arystokracji na archipelagu Sabaody i uratował Luffy'ego podczas wojny w Marineford. Jednak podczas przeskoku czasowego Law podarował Rządowi sto serc, pokonanych przez niego piratów, za co w zamian otrzymał tytuł Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz. Od tego momentu nasz doktor stał się ich sojusznikiem. Dzięki temu marynarze przestali go ścigać, a Law mógł robić co mu się żywnie podobało, ponieważ GlobalnyRząd otoczył go opieką. Jednak pirat bez skrupułów rozprawiał się ze swoimi nowymi sojusznikami, jeżeli zaszła taka potrzeba, tak jak zrobił to z marynarzami na Punk Hazard, by chronić swoje interesy. Co ciekawe, Trafalgar ma sporą wiedzę na temat planów i eksperymentów przeprowadzanych przez Rząd, a do tego brata się on bez skrupułów z wrogami organizacji, która nadała mu przywileje np. Luffym lub Caesarem Clownem. Za sprzymierzenie się z Luffym został pozbawiony swojego tytułu przez admirała Isshou na Dressrosie co ponownie czyni go wrogiem Globalnego Rządu. Inni Brązowobrody Po tym jak pirat stracił nogi w starciu z Basilem Hawkinsem, znienawidził on przedstawicieli „Najgorszej Generacji”. Jedynym wyjątkiem okazał się Law, który dzięki swojej umiejętności, mógł sprawić, że Brązowobrody otrzymał nowe nogi. Za ten akt dobroci, Trafalgar mógł liczyć na wielką wdzięczność i lojalność ze strony podwładnego Caesara. Brązowobrody określa Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz mianem "boga o miłosiernym sercu" i dlatego, gdy został złapany przez Słomkowych Kapeluszy, był pewien, ze Law przyjdzie go uratować. Z drugiej strony przedstawiciel Jedenastki Supernowych ma raczej obojętny stosunek do pirata i nie obchodzi go jego los, chociaż nie ma on nic przeciwko temu, by Brązowobrody użyczył mu chwilowo swojej mocy, by rozprawić się z Caesarem. Historia Law urodził się i wychował w Białym Mieście, Flevance. Jego rodzice byli lekarzami. Kraj ten słynął z tego, ze wszystko było w nim śnieżnobiałe. Była to zasługa bursztynowego ołowiu, surowca którego złożona znajdowały się pod miastem. Okazało się jednak, że jest on toksyczny. Globalny Rząd zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, nie chciał jednak przerywać wymiany handlowej na której mocno się bogacił tylko dlatego że mieszkańcy Flevance mogli umrzeć. Sąsiednie kraje pomyliły zatrucie z epidemią i wymordowały całą ludność by zatrzymać jej rozprzestrzenianej. Dziesięcioletni wówczas Law tylko przypadkiem ocalał z masakry, ponieważ odłączył się od grupy dzieci, którym obiecano ratunek. Ze swojej dokumentacji medycznej prowadzonej przez jego rodziców wiedział że sam jest chory i że zostały mu trzy lata życia. Chciał w tym okresie zabić jak najwięcej ludzi, więc postanowił dołączyć do załogi Doflamingo. Ten dostrzegł w nim duży talent i postanowił wyszkolić na swoją prawą rękę. Powiedział mu, że prawdopodobnie istnieje diabelski owoc, który byłby w stanie go wyleczyć. Jeszcze nie zostało pokazane, jak Law został wyleczony. Fabuła Zamęt na archipelagu Sabaody Law w drodze do Nowego Świata pojawił się na archipelagu Sabaody. Z sumą 200,000,000 za swoją głowę został określony mianem Supernowych, podobnie jak dziesiątka innych piratów. Zwiedzając archipelag był świadkiem walki między Urougem i Killerem, których starcie przerwał X Drake. Trafalgar zapytał byłego kontradmirała o to ilu ludzi zabił, a wcześniej oznajmił mu, że odstawił całkiem niezłe przedstawienie. Później gdy akcja przeniosła się w inne miejsce, a mianowicie do Domu Aukcyjnego, znajdującego się w pierwszej alei, Law był obserwowany przez Kida, który skomentował nieprzyjemne plotki na jego temat. W odpowiedzi Eustass został uraczony środkowym palcem Trafalgara, na co zareagował on irytacją (scena ta została ocenzurowana w anime - zamiast tego Law uśmiechnął się zawadiacko do Kida). Następnie Kid oznajmił swoim kompanom, że maniery Lawa są nie najlepsze. Znudzony Trafalgar kontynuował oglądanie trwającej aukcji. Podczas incydentu ze światową arystokracją, gdy Luffy podniósł rękę na jednego ze światowych arystokratów, Law uśmiechał się obserwując lekkomyślną reakcje gumiaka. Chwilę później zdradził, że sala aukcyjna handlarzy ludźmi została otoczona przez marynarzy mających swoją Kwaterę Główną niedaleko archipelagu. Luffy był jednak bardziej zainteresowany Bepo - niedźwiedziem, który był załogantem Trafalgara. Po ataku Dominacji Rayleigha, który pozbawił świadomości żołnierzy w sali aukcyjnej, kapitan załogi Sercowych wraz ze swoją załogą (z jednym wyjątkiem w mandze - Shachi prawie stracił przytomność), Kidem i jego ludźmi, a także Słomkowymi Kapeluszami pozostał przytomny. W czasie przygotowań do ucieczki przed nadciągającym admirałem, który miał się pojawić z powodu akcji Luffy'ego, Kid powiedział Trafalgarowi oraz gumiakowi, żeby nie zawracali sobie głowy marynarzami, gdyż to on i jego ekipa się nimi zajmie. Poirytowany i zarazem zdenerwowany Law wyszedł wraz z dwójką pozostałych kapitanów na zewnątrz budynku, po czym oświadczył, że w pierwszej kolejności zajmie się Eustassem, jeżeli ten spróbuje jeszcze raz mu rozkazywać. Chwilę później wszystkie trzy Supernowe uchyliły rąbka swoich możliwości, pozbywając się marynarzy. Law przy pomocy swoich sfer wprowadził zamieszanie w szeregach plutonu Marynarki. Walcząc za pomocą techniki o nazwie Shambles, Law rozprawił się ze sporą ilością marynarzy, pozbawiając ich jakiejkolwiek nadziei na zwycięstwo w tej nierównej walce. Trafalgar stwierdził, żeby marynarze wyluzowali, ponieważ już niedługo starcie dobiegnie końca, po czym pociął wrogów na wiele części, a następnie pomieszał ich części ciała, łącząc je ze sobą bez wyraźnego klucza. Trochę później „Chirurg Śmierci” zapytał się Luffy'ego dlaczego gumiak nagle się skurczył, a jednocześnie dodał, że pirat zepsuł nieco atmosferę. Lawa nieco zatkało, gdy Słomkowy Kapelusz stwierdził, że to on pierwszy dopadnie One Piece, ale Kid wziął słowa pirata na serio i oznajmił obu kapitanom, że spotkają się jeszcze w Nowym Świecie, na co Trafalgar zareagował uśmiechem. Walka pod Domem Aukcyjnym była skończona. Law wysłał do boju Bepo - swojego niedźwiedzia, który bronił kapitana przed atakującymi go marynarzami. Zanim kapitan załogi Sercowych opuścił pierwszą podjarkę, uwolnił niewolnika o imieniu Jean Bart. Trafalgar szybko zdjął obrożę z szyi niewolnika i zaproponował piratowi dołączenie do jego załogi, dodając na końcu, że część podziękowań były niewolnik powinien zachować dla Słomkowego Kapelusza. W czasie ucieczki Law spotkał piratów Kida, którzy wraz ze swoim kapitanem walczyli z Pacifistą lub Królewskim Wojownikiem Mórz. Unikając laserowego ataku Kumy, Chirurg Śmierci, po raz kolejny dał do zrozumienia Kidowi, by ten nie wydawał mu rozkazów, a następnie przygotował się wraz z Eustassem do ponownego natarcia. Law powiedział również, że wystarczy wielkich nazwisk jak na jeden dzień i za wszelką cenę należy uniknąć spotkania z admirałem. Na koniec kapitan zwrócił się do Kumy zaznaczając, że właśnie dlatego on i jego załoga muszą się ewakuować. W mandze nie wiadomo było czy obie Supernowe starły się z prawdziwym Kumą. W anime natomiast, zaatakował ich zwykły Pacifista, a przebieg starcia został ukazany. Po rzekomym pokonaniu maszyny, obaj kapitanowie zostali powtórnie zaatakowani przez Pacifistę, a następnie przez nadciągające oddziały marynarzy. Po uporaniu się z obydwoma zagrożeniami panowie postanowili się oddalić. Nie zrobili jednak kilku kroków, a na ich drodze stanął kolejny Pacifistą. Tym razem jednak, podobnie jak w mandze, sceny walki zostały zawieszone i dlatego nie wiemy, jak dokładnie potoczyło się starcie. Wojna na Marineford W czasie Wojny w Marineford, Law wraz załogą przebywał na archipelagu Sabaody obserwując transmisje z egzekucji Ace'a. Śledząc przebieg wydarzeń wraz z pozostałymi Supernowymi rozkazał Bepo i Jean Bartowi natychmiast zwijać żagle, gdy emisja została przerwana. Pod koniec walk w Marineford, gdy Buggy uciekał z pola walki z ciężko rannymi Jinbe i Luffym, Law wynurzył się z oceanu w swoim statku łodzi podwodnej i poprosił Clowna o przekazanie mu rannych, gdyż jest lekarzem. Stwierdził, że nawet jeśli Słomkowy może zostać jego wrogiem w przyszłości to nie pozwoli mu tutaj umrzeć. Gdy intensywność walk w Marineford wzrosła Law wciąż przekonywał Buggy'ego aby przekazał mu rannych. Strzał Borsalino szybko zmienił zdanie Clowna, który rzucił obu rannych załodze Trafalgara i uciekł. Gdy Jean Bart złapał poszkodowanych Law natychmiast rozkazał załodze by się zanurzyli. Borsalino usiłował ich schwytać, ale działanie Cobiego i pojawienie się piratów Czerwonowłosego umożliwiło im ucieczkę. Tuż przed zanurzeniem złapał również słomkowy kapelusz Luffy’ego, który rzucił mu Buggy. Unikając Ice Age Kuzana i Ośmiobocznego Zwierciadła Borsalino łódź podwodna Lawa oddaliła się od Marineford. Zaraz po tym Trafalgar zajął się opatrywaniem ciężko rannego Luffy’ego i Jinbe. Później, gdy Boa Hancock i Ivankov przybyli na pokładzie okrętu Marines Law opuścił łódź i poinformował ich o stanie Luffy'ego. Udzielił szorstkich odpowiedzi na pytania Emporio i podziękowania Jinbe. Po dotarciu na Amazon Lily nakazał byłemu Królewskiemu Wojownikowi Mórz i Słomkowemu nie nadwyrężać się, gdyż ich rany mogłyby się otworzyć i czekałaby ich śmierć. Z ciekawością przyglądał się również kapeluszowi Luffy’ego. Po przybyciu na wyspę Rayleigha i żywiołowej reakcji swojej załogi na pokonanie Morskiego Króla i przepłynięcie Calm Belt aż z Grand Line przez Silversa, Trafalgar oddał mu kapelusz Luffy'ego i opuścił wyspę. Pod koniec I części One Piece’a przebywał gdzieś niedaleko archipelagu Sabaody rozmawiając ze swoją załoga na temat braku chęci do wkroczenia do Nowego Świata. Stwierdził, że One Piece nie ucieknie, a pozostali piraci jeśli chcą to niech pozabijają się nawzajem. Powiedział swoim załogantom, by słuchali jego rozkazów, aby mógł "skraść odpowiedni tron", reakcją załogi był wybuch radości. Podczas przeskoku W trakcie przeskoku czasowego Law dogadał się z Globalnym Rządem; dostarczył dla Marynarki 100 serc piratów czym udowodnił swoją siłę i otrzymał tytuł Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz. Po dotarciu do Nowego Świata Gdy Law został Królewskim Wojownikiem Mórz i dotarł do Nowego Świata w pewnym momencie oddzielił się tymczasowo od swojej załogi by odnaleźć wyspę Punk Hazard. Gdy ją znalazł zawarł umowę z Cesarem Clown który już tam był by móc tymczasowo zostać na wyspie. Przebywał tam do czasu aż przybyła załoga Słomkowych. Umiejętności i moce Law jest groźnym piratem, który przetrzymał użycie Dominacji przez Rayleigha w domu aukcyjnym. Doflamingo porównał potencjał Lawa do Luffy'ego, którego umiejętności był świadkiem podczas wojny na Marineford. Podczas pobytu na Sabaody Sercowi zostali zaatakowani przez Pacifistę i chociaż nie pokazano końca walki, zobaczyliśmy go ponownie na Marineford co oznacza, że zwyciężyli lub zdołali uciec. Jak zauważono po przeskoku, Law stał się tak potężnym piratem, że nawet marynarze z G-5 bali się słysząc jego imię. Zdobył większą nagrodę niż Luffy oraz dostarczył do rządu sto serc piratów, aby otrzymać tytuł Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz. Dał również radę pokonać Smokera bez większych problemów oraz Vergo, z którym w przeszłości nie dawał sobie rady. Umiejętności fizyczne Oprócz mocy jego diabelskiego owocu, Law ma wystarczającą siłę fizyczną i umiejętności taktyczne, aby pokonać Smokera i jego jitte. Ponadto pokonał bez większych problemów jednego z Yeti Cool Brothers. Kolejnym z jego atutów jest duża wytrzymałość. Zdolności medyczne thumb|Law przygotowuje się do wykonania operacji na Luffym i Jinbe w anime. Law jest świetnym lekarzem. Bez problemu opatrzył Luffy'ego po wojnie na Marineford. Jest on niezwykle zdystansowany do swoich pacjentów, z całkowitym spokojem stwierdził że Luffy umrze jeśli nie będzie odpoczywał i pozwoli żeby jego rany się otworzyły. Innym dowodem jego medycznej wiedzy jest to, że potrafił zaopiekować się dziećmi na których eksperymentował Caesar Clown. Jego zdolności medyczne prawdopodobnie przerasta zdolności Choppera. Diabelski owoc thumb|200px|lewo|Law używa Shambles na marynarzach. Law zjadł diabelski owoc typu Paramecia, pozwalający mu na stworzenie specjalnej strefy, w której ma kontrolę nad każdym obiektem. Może przemieszczać, rozdzielać i przyłączać wszystko (włączając w to siebie) w swojej "sali operacyjnej". Jego diabelski owoc pozwala mu na wywołanie sporego zamieszania na ogromnym obszarze. Może też się, dzięki niemu, teleportować. Law potrafi też używać swojego owocu do celów medycznych, co pokazał, lecząc dzieci z uzależnienia od narkotyków Caesara Clowna. Law opanował swoją moc do tego stopnia, że potrafi przeciąć nawet kogoś, kto pokrywa całe swoje ciało Dominacją Koloru Uzbrojenia. Słabością diabelskiego owocu Lawa jest koncentracja wymagana do wykorzystywania jego mocy. Aby skorzystać ze swoich umiejętności, Law musi wykonać specjalne gesty, a w tym czasie szybsi przeciwnicy mogą go zaatakować. Jego zdolności są także niezwykle wyczerpujące. Aby ominąć słabości owocu, Law opracował specjalną strategię, według której oszczędza on resztki swojej siły na silniejszych przeciwników jak Doflamingo. Prócz tego, owoc ma typowe słabości innych diabelskich owoców. Dominacja Dominacja Koloru Uzbrojenia mały|200px|left|Law używa Dominacji Uzbrojenia, by obronić się przed Doflamingo. Law świetnie wykorzystuje Dominację Koloru Uzbrojenia. Udało mu się blokować ataki Donquixote Doflamingo, które zdolne były do przecięcia meteorytu Isshou. Podczas walki ze Smokerem, Law bez problemu radził sobie z niematerialną naturą Logii. Dominacja Koloru Obserwacji Law umie korzystać z Dominacji Koloru Obserwacji, lecz nie pokazał jeszcze tej zdolności. Bronie thumb|200px|[[Kikoku Lawa.]] Kikoku to ogromna wersja japońskiego miecza, znanego jako nodachi. Ma kolisty jelec, pokryty futrem. Jego czarna pochwa zdobiona jest białymi krzyżykami, a jej końcówka obwiązana jest czerwoną linką. Law jest dość dobry w używaniu swojego ostrza. Potrafi ciąć duże obiekty ze sporego dystansu (choć prawdopodobnie zawdzięcza to mocom swojego diabelskiego owocu). Z powodu rozmiarów miecza, Law zwykle nosi go na ramieniu (reszta postaci nosi bronie zazwyczaj przy boku lub na plecach), choć czasem każe innym członkom swojej załogi (zwykle Bepo) nieść ostrze za niego. Law był w stanie użyć swojego miecza, by odbić nici Doflamingo, które potrafią przeciąć prawie każdy znany obiekt. Główne walki * Law i Baby 5 kontra Wellington * Law kontra Donquixote Rosinante * Law i Donquixote Rosinante kontra Vergo * Law kontra Shachi i Penguin (niepokazana) * Law, Eustass Kid i Monkey D. Luffy kontra oddział Marynarki * Załoga Sercowych, Piraci Kida i Piraci Słomkowego Kapelusza kontra Marynarka * Załoga Sercowych i załoga Kida kontra Pacifista * Law kontra stu piratów (podczas przeskoku, niepokazana) * Law kontra Kin'emon (niepokazana) * Law kontra marynarze z G-5 * Law kontra Tashigi * Law kontra Smoker * Law kontra podwładni Caesara Clowna * Law kontra Scotch * Law kontra Vergo (laboratorium badawcze Caesara) * Law kontra Vergo (pomieszczenie z SAD) * Law kontra Donquixote Doflamingo i Isshou * Law kontra Donquixote Doflamingo * Law, Monkey D. Luffy i Roronoa Zoro kontra Machvise, Senor Pink i Dellinger * Law i Monkey D. Luffy kontra Donquixote Doflamingo, Trebol i Bellamy (pod kontrolą Doflamingo) * Law i Monkey D. Luffy kontra Donquixote Doflamingo i Trebol * Law kontra Trebol * Law kontra Basil Hawkins Niekanoniczne walki * Trafalgar D. Water Law kontra Diamante * Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy i Tony Tony Chopper kontra Breed * Trafalgar D. Water Law kontra Monkey D. Luffy (zmuszeni do walki) Różnice między mangą a anime Wygląd Kiedy Law po raz pierwszy pojawił się w mandze, miał jedynie cztery palce pokryte tatuażami. W anime wszystkie pięć palców było pokrytych tatuażami. Później w mandze, gdy Law pojawił się na Marineford, pięć palców Lawa pokrytych było tatuażami. Law i Kid W mandze, gdy Law spotkał Kida w sali aukcyjnej handlarzy ludźmi, pokazał mu środkowy palec. W anime scena ta została ocenzurowana, a Law jedynie posłał Kidowi ponure spojrzenie. Gdy w mandze Law i Kid stają naprzeciw Pacifisty, nie jest pokazane, czy jest to Kuma czy jedynie jego kopia. W anime wyraźnie pokazano, że był to Pacifista i dodano scenę walki. Gdy wydawało się, że piraci pokonali cyborga, ten wstał i przymierzył się do ataku, lecz scena została urwana w tym samym momencie, co w mandze. Law%27s_Middle_Finger_Uncensored.png|Law pokazuje środkowy palec w mandze. Law%27s_Middle_Finger_Censored.png|Ocenzurowana scena w anime. Ciekawostki * Nazwisko Lawa pochodzi od przylądku Trafalgar w południowo-zachodniej Hiszpanii. Jego nazwa oznacza po arabsku "zachodni przylądek". Jest to miejsce rozegrania słynnej bitwy morskiej między brytyjską a francusko-hiszpańską flotą podczas wojen napoleońskich. Na cześć bitwy nazwano Trafalgar Square w Londynie, a także serię okrętów podwodnych brytyjskiej Marynarki Wojennej. * Pełne imię Lawa, Water Law, a także fakt jego walki z Wellingtonem, może być nawiązaniem do Waterloo, miejsca, w którym 18 czerwca 1815 rozegrała się ostatnia bitwa wojen napoleońskich, podczas której Napoleon poległ w starciu z VII koalicją. Dowódca wojsk brytyjskich pod Waterloo, Artur Wellesley, był księciem Wellington. * Gdy Brandnew przestawił nowych Królewskich Wojowników Mórz w 700. rozdziale, Law został określony mianem "sprawcy incydentu w Rocky Port". Nie wiadomo jednak nic więcej o tym wydarzeniu. * List gończy Lawa pokazuje tył głowy Bepo w ten sam sposób, w który list gończy Luffy'ego sprzed przeskoku pokazywał tył głowy Usoppa. * W szóstym rankingu popularności zajął 4. miejsce, stając się tym samym najpopularniejszą postacią, która nie należy do załogi Słomkowych. ** W piątym rankingu zajął 2. miejsce, stając się tym samym jedyną osobą, która nie jest Zoro i zajęła drugą pozycję. Szermierz Słomkowych zajmował 2. miejsce w każdym rankingu do tej pory. * W wieku 26 lat został najmłodszym Królewskim Wojownikiem Mórz. * Law używa podobnego "uśmiechniętego" Jolly Rogera, co Donquixote Doflamingo. Czaszka Lawa nie jest jednak przekreślona. Uśmiech prawdopodobnie odwołuje się do Donquixote Rosinante, który przed śmiercią kazał piratowi zapamiętać go z uśmiechem. * Piosenka Lawa, wydana na osobnej płycie, nazywa się "Dr. Heart Stealer". Odwołuje się to prawdopodobnie do faktu, że podczas przeskoku ukradł serca stu piratom, by zostać Królewskim Wojownikiem Mórz lub jego umiejętności Mes, która pozwala usuwać innym serca. * Ucieczka Lawa z Flevance mocno przypomina podobny wyczyn prawdziwego pirata, Franciszka l'Olonnais, który rozbił się i został pojmany przez Hiszpanów. L'Olonnais pokrył się krwią kamratów i schował się wśród martwych ciał, by przeżyć. * Law jest pierwszym byłym Królewskim Wojownikiem Mórz, za którego podniesiono nagrodę. Drugim jest Marshall D. Teach. * Law jest pierwszą postacią w serii, która pokazała środkowy palec. Ciekawostki z SBS * Urodziny Lawa, 6 października, pochodzą z japońskiej wymowy pierwszych sylab jego imienia i nazwiska, które można przeczytać jako "to-ro", czyli 10-6. * Law odziedziczył imię po XVIII-wiecznym angielskim piracie, Edwardzie Low, znanym z torturowania swoich ofiar przed zabiciem. * Ulubione dania Lawa to onigiri i smażona ryba. Najbardziej nie lubi chleba i umeboshi. ** Donquixote Rosinante także nie lubił chleba. * Gdyby Law był zwierzęciem, to byłby foką plamistą lub irbisem śnieżnym. * Gdyby One Piece miało miejsce w prawdziwym świecie, to Law pochodziłby z Niemiec. * Gdyby Law nie był piratem, to byłby lekarzem. * Law interesuje się włóczeniem się i zbieraniem pamiątkowych monet. Nawigacja ca:Trafalgar D. Water Law de:Trafalgar D. Water Law en:Trafalgar D. Water Law es:Trafalgar D. Water Law fr:Trafalgar D. Water Law id:Trafalgar D. Water Law it:Trafalgar D. Water Law pt:Trafalgar D. Water Law ro:Trafalgar Law ru:Трафальгар Д. Ватер Ло tr:Trafalgar D. Water Law zh:托拉法爾加·D·瓦特爾·羅 Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Szermierze Kategoria:Byli przeciwnicy Kategoria:Piraccy kapitanowie Kategoria:Lekarze Kategoria:Załoga Sercowych Kategoria:Najgorsza Generacja Kategoria:Piraci Donquixote Kategoria:Władający Paramecią Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Uzbrojenia Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Obserwacji Kategoria:Postacie z Flevance Kategoria:Wola D. Kategoria:Siedmiu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz